


it's amazing how feelings overflow

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Polyamory, may or may not involve more than two people, maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Chanyeol, as Baekhyun labels him, is a soft hearted person and he's scared that his best friend might get hurt by being that way. He makes an alliance with Kyungsoo to stop whatever it is that will potentially hurt Chanyeol. Baekhyun may or may not be slightly in love with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo is trying not to. Plus Jongdae, that fucker who walks around shirtless, he's Baekhyun's roommate.AKA paths that lead to four people discovering more about themselves and the people around them as told by Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.





	it's amazing how feelings overflow

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Code:** Self-Prompt  
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
> The inspiration of this fic was when Baekhyun told some of his thoughts about Chanyeol : 
> 
> **“I'm always worried because his heart is weak. Soft hearted Chanyeol, I'm always worried, what if someone else breaks your heart.”**
> 
> I did not expect this to be this long and I have no idea what even happened, just like with a snap and a lot of whining it ended up like this. I guess that's what happens when you connect yourself back to writing :3 — this is also what happens when Chanyeol is so soft and becomes the source of my energy to finish stuff (´；ω；｀)
> 
> (it's hard when you have too many pairs to write about but i chose to torture myself. i don't know why i do this to myself ajzbsjsjsj (and this is the fic i'm most insecure about lmao))
> 
> Thank you to the mods for this wonderful fest to feed my chinguline needs!  
> T for enduring all my capslock msgs whenever i have an idea, for helping me choose which ending, and for sharing some sickly sweet stuff *eyes emoji* ~ i hope i can always give you the strength to push forward ♡

The very first time Baekhyun saw Chanyeol crying was on Christmas Eve in high school and it baffled him because Chanyeol never cried in front of him. He didn't get to comfort Chanyeol that time because he was held back by his parents from going outside so he talked to Chanyeol over the phone. While Chanyeol sobbed and muttered almost incoherent sentences, Baekhyun understood, because they're attached to the hip ever since elementary school. From that moment on, Baekhyun put on his brave face and promised that he will always protect Chanyeol from anything that can make him hurt.  
  
Fast forward to college, Chanyeol took a different course from Baekhyun and they're living in separate dorm buildings which is shit because Baekhyun won't be able to watch over Chanyeol but that doesn't mean he's not going to invade Chanyeol's dorm whenever he can. Then he meets Chanyeol's small roommate who has been glaring at him since he plopped down the chair next to Chanyeol’s bed to wait for him.  
  
“Hello, I'm Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol's best friend.”  
  
“Do Kyungsoo, the roommate.”  
  
“I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your reading.”  
  
“Chanyeol already warned me about you so it's fine.” Kyungsoo rubs his eyes, “Do you want anything? Juice?”  
  
“Do you perhaps have any alcohol in that fridge?”  
  
Baekhyun grins when he sees Kyungsoo quirk a small smile before standing up, “Right now we don't so I'll give you juice instead.”

“Thank you.” he downs the juice in one go, “Where’s Chanyeol?”

“He said he was just going to buy coffee outside, he’ll be here soon.” Kyungsoo picks up the book he was previously reading.

Baekhyun can’t help his imagination run because Chanyeol has been visiting this coffee shop ever since they moved and Chanyeol declines when Baekhyun wants to go with him but he manages to sneak when Chanyeol arrives the coffee shop. There’s a barista with a cat-like mouth joking with Chanyeol and Baekhyun can’t help but feel his stomach sink when Chanyeol left with a flush in his cheeks.

“Um, do you know which coffee shop?”

“No.” Baekhyun starts biting his nails, “You okay there?”

He blushes when Kyungsoo juts his chin to point Baekhyun’s leg jiggling.

“Yeah, sorry. I just thought of something.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t prod further so they wait in silence, Chanyeol finally arrives and he’s humming while holding a carton tray in one hand and untying his shoes with the other. He jumps at the sight of Baekhyun who’s smiling wryly, “Baekhyun! You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

“I texted you.” Baekhyun shakes the phone in his hand. “I told you I wanted to eat lunch with you.”

“Oh, sorry.” he smiles sheepishly, handing a cup to Kyungsoo. “Let’s go out now, even for late lunch.”

“Nah, forget about it. I think my roommate will come over soon anyway. Well go tomorrow.” Chanyeol tries to stop him but Baekhyun playfully squeezes his face with a hand to make his lips puckered. “Text me.” he leans in but Chanyeol yanked his face away, Baekhyun laughs at the disgusted look on his best friend’s face.

His hunch was right when he sees someone kneeling beside the untouched bed, “Hello.” he greets while taking off his jacket. Baekhyun almost trips when he hears a familiar voice greeting him back, it’s that guy from the café that’s been flirting with Chanyeol and he’s much more painfully handsome just a few steps away from Baekhyun. It irks him when he introduced himself, so polite and nice.

“I’m Kim Jongdae, your roommate for god knows how long.”

“Byun Baekhyun.” They shook hands and Baekhyun can’t take his eyes off Jongdae’s for some reason, he jerks away when he feels a finger travel up to the inside of his wrist. “I hope we can get along.”

“I’m sure we will.” Jongdae whispers before turning back around to unpack his clothes.

Living with Jongdae feels like a slow torture, Baekhyun keeps thinking about how he’s probably still out there going for Chanyeol while also flirting with Baekhyun which just proves of how much of an asshole Jongdae can be even with that angelic face. He denies all of Jongdae’s attempts at skinship even if he’s a fan of it himself, it just settles something uncomfortable in Baekhyun’s stomach.

Due to Baekhyun’s visits in Chanyeol’s dorm, he manages to make friends with Kyungsoo who bluntly tells him that he hates talking and he hinted that he hates Baekhyun but that doesn’t stop him from coming. He ends up waiting in Chanyeol’s bed every time, talking aimlessly about his family to Kyungsoo who doesn’t seem interested in whatever he’s saying. It’s comforting for Baekhyun which leads to him opening about Chanyeol and how he’s worried about his best friend, it surprised Baekhyun when Kyungsoo spoke up from the other bed.

“Didn’t you ever think that Chanyeol can handle himself?”

“Of course! It’s just that he’s oblivious sometimes. He tends to trust the people around him in a blink of an eye- just the other day he sent me a picture of him and his new friend who seemed pretty harmless but Chanyeol says that he’s helping the kid with a few classes which makes it worse because what if- ugh. Kyungsoo.” he drags out the name, punching the pillow beside him, “I’m just… I’m always scared when he talks about someone else, I’m fine with you by the way, but I’m more scared when he doesn’t tell me who he was with. Do you think I have a problem?”

“Yes, you’re being obsessive.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Thanks.” he replies dryly.

“I mean, I know how you feel, kinda.” Baekhyun looks over to Kyungsoo, “He talks about a lot of people when he comes back and he has this excited look on his face, I just know that somehow things will not work out great for his so called ‘friend’. Not really here when you’re in college.”

“You get me!” Baekhyun gasps, hands itching to pull Kyungsoo into a hug but he knows it will not be appreciated by the other. “Do you maybe want to team up with me?”

“For what?” Kyungsoo looks up from his book to send him a wary glance.

“Like a protect Chanyeol squad but with just the two of us.”

“And why should I agree with you on this stupid idea?”

“It’s not stupid, it’s for Chanyeol! Because you’re the closest to him right now, you can tell me everything he does.”

“That doesn’t sound creepy _at all_.”

“I’m his best friend, I need to know what he does.” Baekhyun crawls towards Kyungsoo’s bed to kneel, “Please? Do this for my Chanyeol, you’d also blame yourself if you let this go.”

Kyungsoo pushes his face away, “I want to know what I get out of this.”

“A happy Chanyeol?” he tries before an idea pops up, “I’ll treat you whatever you want each month!”

“How much are you willing to risk here?”

“As long as I can afford it.”

Kyungsoo sighs at the determination in Baekhyun’s face, “Just buy me coffee every week… are you sure you’re not in love with Chanyeol?”

“We’re best friends!”

Baekhyun dances happily before jumping back in Chanyeol’s bed, he gets Kyungsoo’s number on his phone before he drags Chanyeol away to eat lunch with him. Chanyeol asks him why he’s so energetic but he only smiles and brushes it off to ask Chanyeol what he thinks about his classes.

—

As Kyungsoo reluctantly promised, he texts Baekhyun about Chanyeol’s whereabouts when he sees the latter putting on decent clothes instead of studying. When Kyungsoo texts him about libraries and grocery, Baekhyun would let it slide but when there’s a café involved, he’s already on his way out the door in a record of time.

He watches from outside, sitting under the shade of the umbrella, he sees Chanyeol ordering and Jongdae leaning on the counter with a playful smile on his lips. Baekhyun grits his teeth when Jongdae pokes Chanyeol’s cheek which results to his best friend ducking his head down to hide his smile, he hands the cup to Chanyeol but not before giving unnecessary touches on his arm.

**To Kyungsoo:**

THIS FUKING BARISTA IS ANNOYING AHGDSH

**From Kyungsoo:**

calm down tiger.

**To Kyungsoo:**

IM GOING TO RIP HIS THROAT OUT THE NEXT TIME HE TOUCHES YEOL

Baekhyun waits until Chanyeol walks away before barging in the shop, glaring at Jongdae even if he gives a bright grin, “Hey Baekhyun, what can I get you?”

 _A knife to stab that grin out of your face_. Baekhyun inhales deeply to calm himself down, “Espresso. To go.”

“One moment.” His jaw almost dropped when Jongdae smacks his coworkers’ butt before promptly dropping a kiss on his cheek. It just made Baekhyun confused and more angry. “Here’s your espresso, Hyunnie.”

“Don’t call me that.” he mumbles angrily before paying and walking away.

**To Kyungsoo:**

HE’S TOO CLOSE WITH THIS COWORKER OF HIS IM COMING OVER

**From Kyungsoo:**

don’t, chanyeol’s here

**To Kyungsoo:**

Tell him to fuck off >:(

**To Kyungsoo:**

I’m joking

**To Kyungsoo:**

I’m mad

☼

In the matter of four months, Kyungsoo can clearly see why Baekhyun is so protective over Chanyeol. The first few days of having a room with someone was a struggle for Kyungsoo to not snap at Chanyeol because he keeps on talking about random things but he’s grown quite fond of it now. Sometimes, Chanyeol would talk about how hard it is to balance time between studying and going to the pc bang but there are also times when he would talk about the poems he sees on his SNS and also how many dogs he saw that day.

It actually pains him to see Chanyeol dejectedly plopping down his bed without talking to Kyungsoo, he even declines Kyungsoo’s offer to eat at the bazaar nearby and says he wants to be alone for a while. But before Kyungsoo can even text Baekhyun, Chanyeol weakly pleads for him not to tell Baekhyun if he ever plans to because he also knows that they’ve been friends for a while.

“Do you want me to buy you something?”

“No, just have fun.”

**To Baekhyun:**

do you want to look at the stores in the bazaar?

**From Baekhyun:**

Sure, meet you there @ 8

Kyungsoo keeps his mouth shut when Baekhyun asks why he didn’t invite Chanyeol instead, he shrugs while distractedly looking at the line of food carts and already spotting some dumplings.

“Is this a date, Kyungsoo?”

“What?” he feels his face flush involuntarily at Baekhyun’s teasing tone, “Shut up.”

“Oh, is Soo blushing, oh my god- ow!”

He leaves Baekhyun behind after punching his shoulder, cursing at himself for not being immune at teasing. Kyungsoo glares at a still smiling Baekhyun while he eats his dumplings while Baekhyun eats his hotdog swirled with a long potato chip, they walk around eating and browsing at the items in the other stalls, some containing bags and clothes at a low price but Kyungsoo’s more pulled in by the accessories and stationary.

Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun’s stare when he looks at the keychains in a small box but he sees at the corner of his eye Baekhyun picking up a few notebooks to look at their designs. Chanyeol pops up in his mind when he sees a white rabbit that’s round but cute, he hands it to the girl selling the products and brightens up at the sight of it, “This small fella is really cute, isn’t it?.” she grins, “We also have a small post-it notebook alongside the his friends maybe you’d like them also.”

The small notebook was handed to him and he pulls them open and they contain different sizes of post-its with the rabbit and thinks that it’ll be cute seeing Chanyeol using it, he nods at the girl, “I’ll take it.”

Baekhyun doesn’t mention it when he stuffs the small paper bag in the pocket of his hoodie.

“What do you think of this?” Baekhyun asks, holding a black cap in his hands.

“Looks okay, are you gonna buy it?”

“Yeah.” he puts it on himself before paying, “Let's eat more!”

Chanyeol’s sniffling when Kyungsoo enters the room, he takes a quick shower and dressed up for sleeping before speaking softly, “Hey, I bought you some mochis. Eat them while they’re still warm and also drink water. I’ll be going to sleep.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t bother mentioning the other things he bought but places them beside the food, he falls asleep immediately after he locked his phone.

**From Baekhyun:**

I had a good time so let’s do it again next time!! I’ll treat you something other than coffee <3 <3 <3

Kyungsoo felt something when he saw that the black cap Baekhyun bought back at the bazaar is now on Chanyeol’s head, he doesn’t know what it is but it’s bordering between guilt and rejection.

☼

One more issue that Baekhyun has about Jongdae is that he never bothers to wear a shirt even when going downstairs and checking his mail which resulted to someone knocking in their room and he said something about ‘hanging out’ and ‘drinking’ and Baekhyun wasn’t really paying attention so he broke the message like this: “Someone from this building wants to fuck you, making excuses about simply hanging out. Piece of shit…”

“Hmm.” Jongdae’s on his front and reading a book on his bed, “What does he look like?”

“Floppy hair, enthusiastic eyes.” he rolls his own eyes. “Do I need to buy you a shirt or something to stop you from showcasing your body?”

“Why? I thought you liked it from the way you stared at me.”

Baekhyun does but he still hates that smug look directed at him. He throws an eraser at him before putting on his headphones to block the pleasant sound of Jongdae’s laughter.

The next time he sets the time to hang out with Chanyeol is after midterm, Baekhyun once promised Chanyeol to go stargazing with him because his best friend loves constellations and he did talk Baekhyun’s ear off back in high school about stars. He arrives at Chanyeol’s dorm to see Kyungsoo simply lying down with music playing on his phone, “Hey.”

Kyungsoo nods, “What time will you two be back?”

“You care about us, ah, my heart hurts.” Baekhyun laughs at Kyungsoo’s pinched face, “Before two in the morning.”

“Just don’t fall asleep in the middle of nowhere.”

“Got it.”

Chanyeol comes out already wearing his clothes with his hair still wet, smiling at the sight of Baekhyun sitting on his bed, “I’ll be done in a minute.”

“Take your time.” he stands up to look at Chanyeol’s desk because he never thought about it when he’s talking to Kyungsoo.

The desk is messy with a lot of papers, two books and his laptop full of stickers. The shelves were filled with more books and a few mangas, one shelf was a picture of him and his family beside the picture of him and Baekhyun when they graduated in high school. Baekhyun notices the post it notes on the dividers and he remembers the keychain Kyungsoo bought, he looks over his shoulder to tease but sees Kyungsoo tugging down Chanyeol’s hoodie that was stuck and what he wanted to say died down in his throat, all he can feel is his heart beating a little too fast.

“Baekhyun?” he jumps, “Ready?”

Baekhyun borrowed his father’s pickup truck for this, Chanyeol talks to him all the way to their destination- about the things he forgot to tell Baekhyun like an old record store he saw and how he’s now invested in buying a record player and some more. He stretches his arms above his head, taking the blanket from the paper bag he brought to spread at the back, he laughs when Chanyeol almost fell on his face because he’s hurrying to climb up.

“Look at that, Big Dipper is out.”

“My favorite.” Baekhyun sighs happily, moving closer to Chanyeol to rest his left foot on Chanyeol’s right one. “Do you like this?”

“Of course!” Chanyeol nudges him, “This is the best and it isn’t even my birthday.”

“Speaking of your birthday, what do you want to do?”

“Nothing, I just want it to be you and Kyungsoo. Maybe Zitao, remember him?” Baekhyun does remember that name because that Zitao and Chanyeol have been hanging out since the start and yet he still haven’t met the guy but Kyungsoo approved of him. “I don’t want any big parties.”

“Okay, I got you.”

The next few minutes are complete silence, honking cars and crickets filling the silence. Baekhyun closes his eyes to listen to Chanyeol’s soft whispers of the constellations he sees and also listing the ones that aren’t there, and after Chanyeol finishes, Baekhyun turns to his side to bury his face on Chanyeol’s shoulder and wrap an arm around his waist. Chanyeol hugs back with one arm and holds Baekhyun’s wrist in the other, his cold fingers rubbing circles on his skin.

“Are you doing okay these past few days?” Baekhyun asks, his voice muffled on Chanyeol’s hoodie. “I feel like I’ve been gone for too long.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry. I’ve got Kyungsoo and Zitao to fill your small space.”

He rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment, “I’m glad. This is why you should’ve been my roommate. I miss you too much.”

“If you were by my side the whole time, I wouldn’t have met other people.” Chanyeol chuckles.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ve always known you’re just looking after me because you need a tall friend,” Baekhyun whines at this and Chanyeol laughs, “But also because you love me.”

Baekhyun inhales sharply, heart doing somersaults but why?

“Of course, Yeol. You always have me.”

“And I am so grateful for you, Byun Baekhyun, thee bestest friend in the world, the Mei to my Totoro...” Baekhyun laughs so hard at the last one that he had to sit up to breathe, the earlier thoughts in his head slowly disappearing for now.

☼

**From Chanyeol:**

I won’t be coming back tonight :(

**From Chanyeol:**

I’ll be at Zitao’s dorm for only tonight so I hope you have a good night

**From Chanyeol:**

I mean… if you’re gonna bring back someone >///<

**To Chanyeol:**

don’t stay up late

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, sliding his phone back under his pillow, he looks over to Chanyeol’s bed where Baekhyun’s dozing off. Baekhyun has been waiting for Chanyeol, did his readings and even helped Kyungsoo understand some of his own readings. Now he’s settled comfortably on the bed, trying to fight his sleep off by pretending to watch something on his phone but his eyes eventually give up and his phone dropping next to him. He feels kind of guilty not telling Baekhyun but he might feel guiltier if he wakes him up just to send him home, Kyungsoo would also miss the presence in the other bed if Baekhyun was to go back to his own dorm.

Kyungsoo carefully tucks him in with another one of Chanyeol’s blankets that was bunched at the foot of his bed, Baekhyun makes a few noises before his mouth settles half-opened where he exhales, Kyungsoo leaves him be and lies down on his own bed- he stares at Baekhyun for a while until his eyes turn heavy on their own.

Kyungsoo stirs when he hears the door creak open, he squints to make out the shadow of Chanyeol setting his bag on the floor with a soft thud, and he seems to stop to stare at Baekhyun on his bed for too long. He was about to open his mouth to explain when Chanyeol quietly lies down next to Baekhyun after taking off his hoodie, Kyungsoo’s heart stuttered as Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun close to him and probably wrapped his limbs around the latter. Kyungsoo swallows down the disappointment and the same feeling he felt when he saw Chanyeol wore that cap, squeezing his eyes shut to block out everything.

They went out for brunch when Baekhyun insisted that he was hungry, demanding an explanation from Chanyeol while they wait for their orders, they’re huddled in a booth and Kyungsoo has to endure Baekhyun’s whining on his right side while Chanyeol tries to hide on his other side.

“Why am I in the middle when it’s only the two of you that are talking?”

“Because you didn’t tell me that Chanyeol wasn’t coming back.” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow.

“It wasn’t my fault you fell asleep.”

“It’s my fault then, don’t blame Soo.” Chanyeol wraps his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, pulling him away from Baekhyun.

“Well it is your fault.” Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol, baring his teeth like a dog.

“I didn’t know you were coming at it was important!”

Kyungsoo zones out the rest of the bickering, he flushes because Chanyeol still has his arm around him and his left hand on Kyungsoo’s forearm, they finally stopped talking when the waitress came. She’s been giving Baekhyun these looks and maybe Chanyeol also which makes Kyungsoo glare up at her, unconsciously moving his hands to place them on top of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s knee. The waitress subtly sneers at him before leaving them be, he jumps when something lands on his shoulder, it’s Baekhyun’s head and he’s biting back a smile.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks weakly, hands retracting back to his own lap as he fights the blush on his face.

“Nothing.” Baekhyun shakes his head, smiling before turning to his plate.

Chanyeol hums while eating from his own plate, “Less talking, more eating.”

Kyungsoo just stuffs his face with bacon and eggs while checking his phone because his friends are asking him about his plans next Friday, he stops chewing when a hand settles on his knee, he doesn’t have to look up to know that it’s Baekhyun because he’s already talking.

“Thanks for saving us from that woman, _boyfriend_.”

Chanyeol chokes on his drink and Kyungsoo can only swallow everything inside his mouth even if it hurts his throat, Baekhyun curls up while laughing his ass off when Kyungsoo slaps his shoulder.

☼

As soon as Baekhyun enters the room, he wants to cry at the way Jongdae wears his sweatpants so low and top still not finding its place on his upper body like he’s trying to show off, it doesn’t help that he’s doing some workout routine, grinning up at him with sweat running down his neck.

“Welcome home.”

“Hey…”

He stays frozen on the doorframe because Jongdae’s staring at him while he’s doing leg crunches, he’s already covered in sweat and his wife beater is soaked. Baekhyun has the urge to sit on Jongdae’s lap when he spread his arms and legs flat on the floor, he snaps out of it when Jongdae gives him a sly smirk while waving a hand, “You okay there?”

“Hundred percent.” He hisses, dropping his bag on his bed and lightly kicking Jongdae’s side to make space.

Baekhyun mutters curses under his breath while he takes out a textbook to drop it loudly on his desk, almost missing something that Jongdae said.

“-hang out, you know.”

“What?”

“Stop spacing out.” Jongdae chuckles, stretching his arms above his head. “I said we should actually hang out, I don’t want to be just roommates.”

“What if I want to stay like that?” Baekhyun answers with a childish tone that he can’t hold back.

“I’d force you anyway.” He shrugs, “Bring your friends or something then we can all go clubbing together.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I already have plans with my friends next Friday night, I’m inviting you with us.”

**To Kyungsoo:**

Roommate asked me to go clubbing with him and my friends, come with me

**From Kyungsoo:**

don’t you have friends aside me and chanyeol?

**To Kyungsoo:**

COME WITH ME. I TOLD YOU I HATE THIS PERSON, COFFEE BOY REMEMBER

**From Kyungsoo:**

sorry i already have plans to visit my mom

**To Kyungsoo:**

Who’s gonna look after me

**From Kyungsoo:**

your hell of a roommate

**To Kyungsoo:**

I hate u why are we friends

—

Friday night finds Baekhyun with Jongdae and his two friends namely Luhan and Sunyoung, he gets along with Luhan quickly even if the latter sounds like Jongdae sometimes but he definitely has more bite. Sunyoung is very sweet but also witty and she made it clear to everyone that she has to find someone worth dating so they have to search the club for someone decent and not drunk on their minds. Baekhyun excuses himself after they took a few rounds of shots, his mission is to find someone of Sunyoung’s level and to maybe also find himself a guy. He immediately mingles with the calmer side of the dance floor where some people are just dancing and talking, Baekhyun talks to a group of three and he took a liking to the purple-silverish haired girl and the way she talks enthusiastically about this thing that she bought.

Half an hour later, Sunyoung is also endeared by the same girl whose name is Amber and they soon walked out together. Luhan whistles, “I never knew she was into girls, damn Baekhyun, did you know?”

“No, I just think everyone is a little gay.” he shrugs, laughing when Luhan admitted that he does have the tendency to flirt with guys but brings back girls instead.

“Now that Sunyoung’s mission is finished, let’s go and have fun ourselves.” Jongdae calls the bartender, ordering something strong. “This round’s on me.”

The alcohol immediately went into his system, Baekhyun unabashedly compliments the bartender until he’s smiling and telling Baekhyun that he won’t be giving him another drink no matter how much he receives praises. He went to squeeze in the throng of people dancing, he loses himself while dancing and mouthing the lyrics, Baekhyun only went clubs and bars a couple of times when he’s with his blockmates but never with Chanyeol because he’s a lightweight and he loves drinking than dancing. Baekhyun’s trying to remember when he first drank alcohol with Chanyeol when a body crashes on his back and he’s flying forward and his nose hits a hard chest, he giggles out apologies while massaging his nose.

“Damn, why did you have to squeeze with these people? You like how packed it is?” It’s stupid Jongdae and his bright smile in the dim lights.

Baekhyun’s drank enough to feel bold and loop his arms around Jongdae’s neck and lean in forward to whisper, “No one really cares if they get pushed because they’re dancing that’s why I’m here.”

“Oh really? Not because you want to fall in the arms of someone, call it an accident, and make out with them?” Jongdae’s mouth on the shell of his ear and warm breath made Baekhyun lean more into him until their chests are pressed.

“I would never!” he dramatically gasps, pulling away to catch Jongdae’s eyes crinkle as he laughs. “Thanks for catching me.”

“You literally threw yourself at me.”

“You don’t seem to have any problems with that.”

“I’m surprised at the change of your attitude towards me and it only takes alcohol to make you like me.”

“I never not liked you.” Baekhyun slots his thigh between Jongdae’s when the latter puts a hand on his lower back, “You’re too hot for me to not like you.”

The song transitions into something more dirtier than the last one and Baekhyun throws his head back to bask in the feeling of different bodies pressing to him in all sides. Right now, the only thing that matters is Jongdae and his lips on Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun’s mind is getting hazy with all the grinding that they’re doing and Jongdae not fully pressing their lips together makes him dizzy with desire, all the pent up frustrations will be gone soon as he kisses Jongdae.

“Jongdae.” Baekhyun licks his lips as he stares at Jongdae’s eyes, whimpering when hands squeeze his backside.

“Should I take you back now?”

“Yes, yes please.”

Luhan forgotten, they stumble out the club while holding hands, not noticing the teary eyed DJ that’s still keeping the club alive with his hands.

Gentle but demanding. Bright but sly. Baekhyun has always been wondering and denying about what kind of person Jongdae is and now he probably has it figured out. He doesn’t have time to think more when Jongdae’s coaxing his mouth open his tongue, Baekhyun lets it happen because he admits that he’s been having more and more sexual thoughts about his roommate who might also be a player but he throws it all out in the window. Baekhyun melts under Jongdae’s hands that are under his sweatshirt, he hooks a leg on Jongdae’s waist to make his weight fall on him, chuckling when the other groans.

“Shit, Baekhyun.” Jongdae plants his hands on the bed, on either side of Baekhyun’s head. His eyes are glassy and his mouth moist, “Do you… are you sure you want this?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun huffs but Jongdae stays still above him, he squeezes his eyes shut, now that made him get back into his senses. “No?”

“Are you asking me or yourself?”

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun rubs his palm on his face, “I’m hard.”

“I can see that.” Jongdae pinches his cheek, “I can take care of that without doing the do.”

“Okay, maybe that will be better.”

Jongdae is really good at giving head and he looks absolutely stunning, he always does, Baekhyun tugs on the brown locks when Jongdae gives him a particular hard suck. He throws his head back, gasping, “Fuck, Dae.”

Baekhyun doesn’t last long with the way Jongdae looks up at him like he’s a prey under the hands of a dangerous predator and his nails leaving white lines on the inside of his thighs, it only makes Baekhyun buck his hips because he likes a little bit of pain. Jongdae pulls back until the tip is resting on his lower lip and jerks him off until he comes, leaning forward to show his mouth filled with Baekhyun’s release before pulling a tissue from the desk and spitting.

“I… I thought you’d be someone that would swallow.”

“I would but not today.” Jongdae sighs when he finally pulls down his pants and gets a hand on his own dick.

Baekhyun puts his hands under his head while watching Jongdae shudder between his legs, it’s a sight to behold and it tops the times Jongdae was working out, he gets an idea to help his roommate.

“Jongdae, come here and use my thigh.”

Jongdae pauses, giving his thighs a contemplative look before hooking Baekhyun’s left leg on his shoulder and press his cock on the smooth thigh, he smears the precum on a spot before grinding experimentally.

“Wow.”

Baekhyun bites back a grin when Jongdae starts panting and rutting on the back of his thigh like a dog, he comes after a few moments with Baekhyun’s name on his lips, Baekhyun grimaces at the liquid running down his thigh and cleans himself up- even handing Jongdae tissues. They quietly put on more comfortable clothes, Jongdae went to his bed but Baekhyun grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to his bed.

“I’ll have a hangover tomorrow,” Baekhyun yawns, back on the wall for them to fit on the bed, “Take care of me.” And he hears Jongdae laugh before he falls asleep.

—

The next morning is painful to even open his eyes, Baekhyun wants to whine about the sunlight on his face but his throat feels like a desert, he turns around to bury his face on the pillow and cry on the inside when the arm on his waist stopped him from doing so. His brows furrowed as he tries to remember what happened but the pounding of his head denied the access to his drunk memories.

Baekhyun just snuggles closer to the warm body and hears a chuckle from above his head, “This is a great way to wake up.”

He only huffs at the teasing tone from his roommates’ voice after remembering a few bits of intimacy they shared the night before, Baekhyun pinched Jongdae’s side before mumbling, “Water.”

“Just this once.” Jongdae whispers, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair gently before standing up to leave.

Hydrated, headache slowly ceasing, Baekhyun still can’t bring himself up to stand so he watches Jongdae walk around butt naked before he goes out to shower. He dozes off until Jongdae leaves him with a reminder of his one afternoon class. Chanyeol was surprised to see Baekhyun leaning on his doorway and holding a bucket of chicken and beer but eagerly let him in, he tells Baekhyun about Kyungsoo returning tomorrow night and he might be bringing homemade food from his mom.

They’re silently watching the sports channel when Baekhyun looked over to Chanyeol who looked like he haven’t been sleeping well, puffy eyes. He also noticed that Chanyeol only finished two chicken parts when he usually finishes four so Baekhyun takes his own untouched chicken leg and placed them on Chanyeol’s lips, who jumped at the action but smiled slightly at him.

“Have you been partying without me?” Chanyeol gives him a confused look and Baekhyun pokes under his right eye to tell him about the dark bags.

“Oh, no. I was the DJ yesterday and ended up drinking and chatting with the workers there.”

Baekhyun hesitates, he doesn’t want to pry but there must be something bothering Chanyeol especially if he’s lying right now.

“You know I know that you’re lying.”

Chanyeol sighs, taking a long drag from his beer, “It’s nothing to worry your head.”

“I promise not to overreact.” He raises his hand.

“Okay, fine.” Chanyeol chuckles, “I have this crush and, well, I think he likes me? But he also flirts with everyone which makes it confusing.”

“Is it someone from the café where you buy your coffee?” he can finally ask because Jongdae is really flirty in nature.

“No, it’s just someone from another building.” He leans his head on top of Baekhyun’s.

“Do you need advice?”

“No but maybe I want to hear you say something dumb.”

“It’s not dumb,” Baekhyun scoffs. “I think you should just go for it. You said that he seemed to like you even if he flirts with anyone, you should make the first move, Yeol. Go out of your comfort zone”

“I can’t do that.” Chanyeol whines, hand coming around to resting on Baekhyun’s waist.

Baekhyun spends the rest of their time together reassuring Chanyeol and immediately picking out an outfit for him to go get that boy on Monday.

Jongdae’s on his desk, glasses perched on his nose when Baekhyun stumbled because of the shoe rack.

“Welcome back, did you attend class?”

“Yep.” he shrugs off his jacket even if the cold is still lingering on his skin.

Baekhyun drags his feet towards Jongdae’s chair and drapes himself over the latter’s shoulders, laughing when Jongdae jumps at the cold fingers on his neck.

“Stop.” Jongdae shivers, whining as he tries to pry Baekhyun’s hands away.

“Mmm? But I thought you liked to be touched.”

“Just because I had sex with you yesterday…” Jongdae murmurs but pulls Baekhyun’s arms to wrap around his shoulders, “You could’ve just told me earlier you’d warm up to me if I gave you an amazing blowjob.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “It wasn’t that amazing.”

“‘ _Ah, Jongdae, more. Fuck, Dae-’_ ow.”

He flushes but pulls Jongdae’s ear, “Fuck you.”

“I bet you would like that.”

Baekhyun pushes Jongdae’s head away before heading to the shower, “Sure, next time.”

“You better be prepared.”

“I think you should be the one that should be prepared, Jongdae. I’m gonna wreck you.”

“Is that a challenge?” Jongdae turns to him with a smirk on his lips.

☼

Even after spending some time with his family, Kyungsoo still haven’t figured out what he was recently feeling- he denies it and tries to get around what he could possibly have felt but to no avail. He expected Chanyeol to be all excited, not because Kyungsoo’s finally back but for Mrs. Do’s cooking, but the latter smiled and bought him in his arms like they haven’t seen each other for a week. The whiff of Chanyeol’s flowery cologne made Kyungsoo melt, his hands automatically rubs the large back gently because Chanyeol never held him like this before. He feels a blush creep up his cheeks when Chanyeol sighed, lips touching just the tip of his ear, “Kyungsoo-ya.”

Then the warmth was gone, except for the flush that stayed on Kyungsoo’s face, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol grins but his eyes look tired.

“If you say so.” Kyungsoo clears his throat before handing him the paper bag that contains his mother’s food, “My mom cooked a lot for more than three people when I mentioned you.”

Chanyeol coos, “You mentioned me. That’s sweet.”

He walks past Chanyeol to hide his burning face, hoping that his ears aren’t doing the same because even if he didn’t like to receive any sort of endearment or compliment, he sort of accepts if it’s from his roommate. Kyungsoo clears his throat as he unwraps the muffler from his neck, sneaking a glance at Chanyeol who placed the food on his desk, looking at each and every container with a small smile on his lips. He wants to ask what happened while he was gone but it seemed that Chanyeol is in need of a companion and a lot of comfort food, Kyungsoo is just glad he’s not crying again.

Speaking of companion.

“Has Baekhyun been around?”

“Yeah, he was with me here yesterday.”

Kyungsoo hums, unpacking, “How was the other day? Being a DJ and all that jazz.”

When Chanyeol took a beat too longer to answer, he looks up and felt his chest ache at the sight of his roommate biting his lower lip, sparkling eyes trained upwards as if it prevent the tears from falling. If Chanyeol is crying now, had Baekhyun not been a help yesterday?

“Chanyeol.” He whispers.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol croaks out, a few tears slipping down his rosy cheeks.

“W-Why are you sorry?”

“I’m always just crying around you a-and,” he hiccups, a hand closing around his lower face but he talks between his fingers. “I know you don’t know h-how to handle things like this but I- I just can’t help it, Soo.”

Kyungsoo’s out of his seat from the bed as soon as Chanyeol whimpers his name, pulling him towards his own bed to make him sit down, whispering comforting words to his ear as he rubs Chanyeol’s back again. _It’s alright_ , he reassures, _don’t be sorry._ Chanyeol continued to cry but he leaned his weight against Kyungsoo, head tucked under Kyungsoo’s chin and one hand on top of his.

He can’t do anything but feel the violent sobs and hiccups that Chanyeol’s failing to suppress, Kyungsoo holds him close to his side and rubs his thumb on the back of Chanyeol’s large hand while humming to the song that he heard in the taxi earlier. They end up laying on their backs when Chanyeol starts to calm down and Kyungsoo can’t help but let his eyelids drop, tiredness seeping in his bones.

The moon is hung in the sky when Kyungsoo woke up to Chanyeol sitting with his legs crossed and fidgeting, he has his head hung low but looked up when Kyungsoo sits up, their eyes met for a brief moment before Chanyeol smiles sheepishly. His eyes are no longer filled with tears, lips red from being bitten, and the tips of his ears are pink even if it wasn’t cold. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why people aren’t dropping to their knees because of his handsome face.

They haven’t spoken yet and it finally dawned on Kyungsoo what he did, it was unusual for him to initiate physical contact and Chanyeol might have felt awkward now because of that. He swallows, “I’ll re-heat some food for us at the kitchen. Drink some water.”

“Okay. Please hurry.”

Chanyeol’s watching a cartoon show on his laptop when Kyungsoo came back with their food and canned coffee, he hands one to Chanyeol, “Thanks.”

Eating in silence made Kyungsoo antsy but the cartoon helped to lessen the awkward air between them, he’s halfway done with his coffee when Chanyeol pokes his knee, “Thank you, Soo. Sorry again for making you worried.”

“I told you, it's fine. You don’t have to apologize.” Kyungsoo picks up the plastic containers they used, “I know it’s not my business but you know you can talk to me right?”

Chanyeol nodded, “I know but it just adds more burden to other people, you all have other problems and I’m just someone who can’t handle my own.”

“Sometimes you just need someone to talk to. I’m guessing you didn’t tell Baekhyun about it?”

“I didn’t. It’s really pathetic, I shouldn’t be crying over that kind of thing.”

“And what is this _thing_?”

“Do you really want to hear about it?”

“Sure, why not.”

Chanyeol talks about what happened before when he first cried, he was red in embarrassment as he told Kyungsoo that it was just about his silly crush that flirts with everyone. Then this time when he was the DJ, he saw his crush dancing with another guy and eventually they were grinding in the middle of the dancefloor, Chanyeol has this sad smile on his face when he said that his crush pulled the guy out of the club, the possibility that they hooked up because of the way they were lewdly dancing.

Kyungsoo is quite angry, this crush of his aka Baekhyun’s roommate is a real jerk, leading people on and end up breaking a few hearts. Hearts that are like Chanyeol’s. He huffs, bangs flying out of his forehead and it caught Chanyeol’s attention.

“You should get over him. Go on blind dates or something. Don’t go for assholes like him.”

“Not anytime soon, no. But I appreciate it, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol smiles, “Let me nurse my heart first before I go out.”

“Take all the time you need.”

Chanyeol begged for him to sleep next to him and didn’t let up until Kyungsoo glared, “Just this once and no cuddling.”

His roommate seemed to weigh his options, deflating, “Okay, fine.”

An arm is thrown on Kyungsoo’s waist and face buried between his shoulder blades that surely crossed the line but Kyungsoo closes his eyes again, ignoring the light seeping through the curtains in favor of replaying the whole night that was almost too pleasant for him to handle.

☼

It’s a day to relax but Baekhyun woke up to Jongdae who just finished his morning run, always such an early riser. He had to research the night before and the librarian threw him out when he had forgotten the time, Baekhyun walked all the way back to the dorm because he forgot his wallet and he didn’t want to see Jongdae’s teasing smile when all he wants is to sleep until it’s afternoon.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart.”

“Shut up. You’re too cheery for a lazy morning.” he groans when Jongdae climbs over him, he pulled his blanket over his head to block him out. “You’re sweaty, stop.”

“I just got out from a quick shower if you listened carefully.”

“Don’t care. Let me go back to sleep.”

“Not my fault you left your wallet.” Jongdae murmurs on his neck after pulling down the blanket, sucking on the skin and biting gently.

“Jongdae.” He wiggles to make himself sit up but Jongdae drops his weight on him.

“You have a morning wood and I’m just helping you.”

Baekhyun’s rejection only spurred Jongdae to continue palming the very obvious tent below them, he just sighed because, ‘ _who wouldn’t want a free handjob?’_

Jongdae sits up to take off the blanket, sliding Baekhyun's sweatpants down to his knees before taking off his own shorts, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Baekhyun snorts, “Hurry up.”  
  
“I wonder why I'm always on top when you said that I should prepare.”  
  
“If that's what you want.” Baekhyun pulls Jongdae down on top of him before flipping them, feigning exhaustion. “I feel like that Spongebob meme.”  
  
Jongdae laughs, “Old man.”  
  
“Old man? Oh I'll show you what I can do.”  
  
Baekhyun kind of likes Jongdae enough to comply to his demands, two fingers scissoring the latter's hole while jerking him off, and completely forgotten why they were doing this in the first place. He rubs his neglected cock on Jongdae's thigh, eyes trained on the puffy rim and the leak on his abs, he guesses Jongdae doesn't get enough dick even with this kind of body.  
  
“I wanna fuck you.” he bites his lower lip, the tip nudging Jongdae's perineum.  
  
“Don't have condoms.” his roommate groans.  
  
“Don't need them.”  
  
“I'll shove a condom over your head in your sleep if you dare put your dick in me.”  
  
The threat was kind of hot because Jongdae's panting but Baekhyun knows that it could happen so he just screws his fingers up deeper into him to hear Jongdae's breath hitch.  
  
“Can you bend over for me? I won't put it in.”  
  
Jongdae shoots him a warning look after he pulls out his fingers which made Baekhyun raise his hands up, Jongdae turns over though, pillow placed under his hips. Then Baekhyun squeezes the god given ass in front of him, lathered the remaining lube on his fingers on his cock and slides between Jongdae's cheeks.  
  
He moans when Jongdae clenches, giving his dick a little more squeeze, “Faster.”  
  
Baekhyun brings both of the cheeks together, moving his hips faster, each slide makes the tip of his cock catch Jongdae's hole, tempting. He thrusts a few more before leaning over to kiss Jongdae's jaw, “Touch yourself.”  
  
The latter groans but reaches a hand down, jerking himself off, whining when Baekhyun pushes a knuckle inside him again. Baekhyun licks his lips as he watches Jongdae thrust in his own hand and without any word, he replaces his finger with his own cock, the tip breaching just a little and it immediately sent Jongdae to the edge.  
  
Baekhyun jerks off and comes on Jongdae's ass, some landing on his crack. He plops next to Jongdae who still haven't moved an inch, closing his eyes to get back to sleep.

  
He wakes up to a condom rolled over his head to his eyebrows and Jongdae taking a picture of him.

—  
  
More of those happened in the next few days, Jongdae giving him the best rimjob he's ever had, him knowing how to make Jongdae come with just his hands fondling his balls, but never doing the real thing. Baekhyun didn't question it and just enjoyed their little touches, that doesn't mean he never thought about fucking or being fucked by Jongdae. The worse thoughts are Jongdae fucking him against the wall, his guns exerting so much effort to hold up Baekhyun.  
  
He sighs, Jongdae distracts him in his classes despite not having classes with him but thinking about dick makes his mouth water. Baekhyun feels like a hoe but he guesses Jongdae is too when that one time his roommate woke him up by sucked the life out of him through his dick.  
  
The slam of carton on the table made him jump, he almost forgot that he's in the cafeteria, Kyungsoo's lips were the first thing his eyes landed on. They look soft, more plump than Jongdae's cat-like mouth.  
  
A small milk box was pushed to his cheek, “What are you doing.”  
  
“What do you mean?” his eyebrows shoot up when he took the box, strawberry milk. “Thanks.”  
  
“I never see you here and you're just staring.”  
  
“Just thinking about dick.”  
  
Kyungsoo made a scandalized face and Baekhyun chuckles as he pokes his straw on the box, sipping deliberately.  
  
“What's up? Wanna go out tonight?”  
  
“Hmm? I don't know any place to go.”  
  
“I'll take you somewhere, don't worry. We'll catch up there.”  
  
“As if we haven't seen each other for a year.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but there's a smile on his lips.  
  
“Just wear something a bit formal. Nothing fancy.”

—  
  
Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo after he parks the car, “I have a plan, okay? I just need you to trust me.”  
  
“What plan?”  
  
“I'll tell you later when we finally get in, don't worry.” he ignores Kyungsoo's panicked eyes and jumps out of the car, excited. Baekhyun ignores his friend as they walk towards the restaurant, stopping only before they approach the hostess. “Trust me, Kyungsoo.”  
  
He takes Kyungsoo's hand on his with a smile while the other's eyes widened, opening his mouth to speak but Baekhyun tugged him inside. The girl looks up with a small smile, “Good evening, a table for two?”  
  
“Yes, please. Thank you.” Baekhyun gives her his best smile and was rewarded with a small flush on her cheeks, he squeezes Kyungsoo's hand.  
  
They were sat at the corner, away from the people who seem to have serious business, a few couples who are having dinner, and women gossiping while holding wine glasses. Baekhyun pulls out Kyungsoo's seat for him and the latter sent him a look that's equivalent to invisible daggers but sat down.  
  
The hostess gave them their menus, telling them about their specialty and giving them free white wine on the house after Baekhyun charmed a waiter. Kyungsoo at his nudged his black shoes when he sips on his glass, “What are we doing?”  
  
“Having dinner?” he feigns ignorance to chuckle when Kyungsoo's eyebrows meet, “I told you to trust me, so can we just enjoy this once in a lifetime semi-expensive dinner that I'm going to pay for?”  
  
“Fine.” Kyungsoo huffs, drinking the wine a bit too fast.  
  
“How's your mother? You visited her last week, right?”  
  
“Yeah, she's doing great. Still acting like she hasn't aged a year since she was thirty.” Kyungsoo shook his head, fingers playing with a tissue.  
  
“That's good, wouldn't want our mothers feeling old and wanting grandchildren, right?”  
  
Baekhyun bites back his grin when Kyungsoo chuckles, pushing his cheeks up and looking like two fruits, peach probably. Their food arrives after a variety of octopuses, shrimp, beef, and a lot of side dishes and sauces. Kyungsoo comments about each and every sauce while Baekhyun just enjoys the burst of flavor in his mouth, their sauces are the true winners.  
  
A bottle of red wine later, Baekhyun's feeding Kyungsoo the remaining beef wrapped around cabbage because he likes the light flush on Kyungsoo's cheeks. He stretches out his legs as he looks at his watch, it's time.  
  
“Soo, say yes when I ask you something, okay?”  
  
“Huh? Okay?”  
  
Baekhyun pulls out the small velvet box from the pocket of his blazer and drops on one knee, he hears Kyungsoo's gasp before opening the box to reveal a very shiny ring. He grins up at Kyungsoo who has a hand over his mouth, “Will you marry me and be my man forever?”  
  
Kyungsoo continues to stare for a moment and snaps out of it when Baekhyun prettily bats his eyelashes, he breathes out shakily, “Y-Yes.”  
  
“Oh thank god.” Baekhyun sighs, he's starting to be embarrassed and glad that Kyungsoo finally spoke. He slips on the ring on Kyungsoo's finger, humming when it perfectly fit before standing up to kiss the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth. Supposedly. Half of their mouths are pressed up and it doesn't help that Kyungsoo's mouth parted, Baekhyun's top lip slipped in slightly.  
  
He wants to fully slot their lips, maybe a little tongue but he pulls away immediately when he hears the claps coming from behind him. A few of the women raised their wine glasses and the couples cooing at them, the men seemed to be unfazed but looked at them. Baekhyun reddens before bowing, “Thank you.”  
  
One of the waiters placed a plate with a slice of tiramisu cake, _congratulations!_ it reads. Baekhyun takes a piece with the fork before offering it to Kyungsoo whose face is burning to the tips of his ears, it made Baekhyun's heart clench, somehow wishing this was real. He shakes his head, throwing that thought away, “Open up, _honey_ .”  
  
“I hate you so much, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo mutters, eating the cake offered to him, looking everywhere but him.  
  
Baekhyun's face tingles from the heat, he tries to cool down by placing his hands on his cheeks but it didn't seem to disappear until they walked out of the restaurant. Their shoulders bump periodically as they walk back to the parking lot.  
  
“When did you buy this?” Kyungsoo asks when they've finally hit the road again.  
  
“Oh? I found it on my drawer and thought that this is a good time to use it even if it's not real.” he shrugs, that's actually not real. He saw it on Jongdae's desk with a letter that he didn't dare open for the other's privacy, he'll just have to face the consequences when he returns back to their dorm.  
  
“This looks real though.”  
  
“Yeah? I thought so too.” Baekhyun laughs, swallowing. “You can keep it, here— the box if you ever take it off so it'll be kept.”  
  
“And why would I keep it?”  
  
_Jongdae would kill me._ “For the memories, so we can laugh about it when time comes.” Baekhyun pouts, “Don't you want to remember how I, your boyfriend for nine years, proposed to you?”  
  
“Shut up.” Kyungsoo whines, punching his shoulder.  
  
Baekhyun waves at Kyungsoo from his car as the latter walks into his dorm building. He sits back to press his hand against his chest, beating as fast as when he's having sex— oh _no_ . Kyungsoo's lips are really something Baekhyun wants to feel again.  
  
  
  
“Baekhyun?”  
  
“Hm?” he looks up from where he's untying his black shoes.  
  
“Did you see a ring somewhere in my desk?”  
  
“Yeah. Do you mind... I fake proposed to my close friend with it to get free dessert.” Baekhyun gauges Jongdae's expression that turned from shocked to defeated, “I'm sorry. I-I'll get it back.”  
  
“Nevermind. Thanks for doing that, it's just something that distracts me sometimes.” Jongdae runs a hand through his hair, slumping down on his bed.  
  
Baekhyun stays quiet for a second before joining Jongdae, pulling him down to lie on their backs, “Were you going to give it to someone?”  
  
“Yeah,” His voice sounded sad, contrast to the bright tone he’s familiar with. “I was neglecting him because I never knew how affectionate I am not just with him, but also with other people. I... When he told me he loved me, I ran away. I ran away because I was secretly scared so I tried to come back with the promise ring but he left his dorm before I even get to apologize.”  
  
Baekhyun runs his hands through Jongdae's dark hair, scratching lightly on his scalp.  
  
“Do you love him though?”  
  
“I did. I do.” he shakes his head, “It'll pass.”  
  
Baekhyun sits up slightly, leaning his weight on his forearm to look at Jongdae's eyes, “You'll be okay.”  
  
“I hope he is.”  
  
“Yeah, that too. But always remember to take care of yourself first to change that jerk move you did.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
He brushes his nose on Jongdae's cheek before kissing him, it felt like the right thing to do and his roommate didn't seem bothered as he kisses back. There's a weight in his chest that empathizes but he can only express it physically, hovering on top of Jongdae with his elbows above the latter's shoulders, his fingers tug gently at the locks as they continue to kiss.  
  
It takes a long time before Baekhyun prods his tongue on Jongdae's bottom lip and turns it into a mess of tongues, his mind slips for a while as he remembers Kyungsoo and his bitten nails. For the tenth time, his lips that can make anyone tempted to bite and feel it sink under their teeth. Baekhyun gets pulled back by Jongdae's mouth on his neck and the hands slipping under his boxers, he didn't notice when his slacks were bunched up mid thigh, he wants to take them off but he doesn't want to move from his place.  
  
Jongdae seemed to read his mind so he leans forward, his chin hooking over Baekhyun's shoulders as he tugs the slacks off with the help of his feet too. Baekhyun ends up sitting on his lap which is great, he keeps his hands buried on Jongdae's hair while grinding his ass down. He huffs out a moan when Jongdae winds his arms around his waist and pulls until there's no space between them.  
  
Baekhyun tugs Jongdae's hair back to expose his neck, sucking lightly and giving small nips on his jaw down to his neck, his dick twitches when Jongdae lets out a breathy moan. Then his mind starts to do something again. It's probably the wine him and Kyungsoo drank.  
  
His mind settles to thinking about his best friend, Chanyeol, always so sweet and pliant that if Baekhyun does this to him he might be begging under his breath. He doesn't try to suck a bruise on Jongdae's neck but if it's Chanyeol and his long neck, Baekhyun would litter them, make them look like one of Chanyeol's favorite constellations.  
  
Jongdae's gruttal moan made Baekhyun kiss him again, tongues and breaths mingling, helping each other out until they both make a mess on their clothes.  
  
They sleep side by side after taking a shower together. Baekhyun should really ask himself what he wants but he's too tired to even think about it.  
  
—

In the next few weeks, Baekhyun forced himself to focus on his college responsibilities and had thrown away all of his vices. It had been a hard time, having a cold the same days as the finals but he sucked it up until he finished and went back to the dorm, feeling exhausted but proud of himself before passing out.  
  
He finds himself being nursed by Jongdae who seemed like he's satisfied with his exams and had already passed with flying colors in his mind, Baekhyun doesn't even have the energy to whine at him for looking like normal. He cocooned himself while texting Chanyeol who's using capslock to reply because it's finally done, all his tears poured out into pieces of paper that may determine half of their future.  
  
Baekhyun gets his well needed rest, attending classes and back to lying down on Chanyeol's bed while talking to Kyungsoo because Chanyeol found a job at an arcade, he takes the night shifts. He doesn't mention the silver ring still on Kyungsoo's finger, doesn't want to embarrass him and make him hide the ring.  
  
A thought occurred Baekhyun while he was thinking about _that_ night of his thoughts juggling three people. He voices it out to Jongdae who was slurping on his second cup noodles, “You know Chanyeol? Tall, big ears, cute.”  
  
“Yeah, he comes by the cafe. Why?”  
  
“Well, he's my best friend.” Baekhyun claps once, “And I think you two should go on a date.”  
  
He remembers being too against it but after he knew how good of a person Jongdae is, his mind changed little by little.  
  
“What would he say if he knew I'm fucking you?”  
  
“Correction, _we never fucked_ .”  
  
“We had sex.” Jongdae points at him with his wooden chopsticks, “We _are_ having sex.”  
  
“Okay, but just give it a try? Don't say anything about us and I'm banning you from touching me starting now.”  
  
“Wow. I should be the one banning you from touching me.” Baekhyun pokes his tongue out at him, “Fine, just tell him I'll be waiting at the train station.”  
  
“You better not fuck this up.”

 **To Yeollie:**  
I got you a date! YOULL LIKE HIM!!

☼

  
Kyungsoo was ready to call it a day when Chanyeol came back wearing a big smile. He told Kyungsoo he had a date that night, the latter can't help but feel tight around his chest but he only said 'have fun' before Chanyeol went out.  
  
“Hi, sorry for waking you.” Chanyeol whispers, hooking his coat on the rack.  
  
“I was just about to sleep but I can make time for you, how was the date?”  
  
Chanyeol chuckles, “It was really, really great. Let me just take a quick shower.”  
  
So Kyungsoo waited, texted Baekhyun.

  
**To Baekhyun:**  
success

  
He listens while Chanyeol settles down on his own bed and starts describing where they first went, “It was a record shop two stations away and I never even knew that! He said that Baekhyun told him I like music so he thought that bringing me to old shops will make me talk more and it did!”  
  
Kyungsoo laughs, tucking his blanket under his chin as he watches Chanyeol's face being illuminated by the dim lamp.  
  
“And then we went to the dog cafe, Kyungsoo, it was so nice and really a lot of dogs and puppies too! He likes cats more but he said that it shouldn't be a problem since it was me that he's prioritizing.” Chanyeol blushes, “Oh my god.”  
  
“What's his name?” Kyungsoo smiles.  
  
“J-Jongdae. I feel like my heart is going to burst just by saying his name.”  
  
He freezes at the name, “Oh, and how does he know Baekhyun?”  
  
“They're roommates! And Jongdae is also the one that, uh, you know, I cried over which is still embarrassing to this day.”  
  
Jongdae wouldn't be the one Kyungsoo knew, right?  
  
“What does he look like?” Kyungsoo swallows, hoping that the nausea would disappear. Chanyeol described him as small, eyebrows that are slanted, eyes that leave cute crinkles, and his thin lips that has a cute curl on each side. Suddenly, Kyungsoo doesn't feel well, worse than how his Jongdae had left him with panicked eyes after he blurted out a confession. “He- He sounds cute.”  
  
“He really is adorable and charming!”  
  
“Yeol, I'm gonna sleep, it's been a long day. You must be tired too.” he forces himself to speak even if his throat is closing up.  
  
As if on cue, Chanyeol yawns and tells him to have sweet dreams but Kyungsoo didn't get any after that, it took him a long time to sleep.  
  
—

  
**To Baekhyun:**  
are u in ur dorm  
  
**From Baekhyun:**  
Yep  
  
**To Baekhyun:**  
ok  
  
**From Baekhyun:**  
Why?

 **From Baekhyun:**  
Kyungsoo???  
  
  
He knocks on the white chipped door and heard something fall on the floor, someone cusses, then he's faced with Baekhyun who didn't look surprised to see him.  
  
“I had a guess you might come over, I tried to clean as— hey!”  
  
Kyungsoo walks past him to look at the made up bed, a poster of Maroon 5 above it. He approaches the desk, the familiar laptop with stickers of cartoon superheros, and the small framed picture of his ex-boyfriend holding up the same Shiba Inu that Kyungsoo learned to love. He doesn't notice himself breathing a little too hard until he heard Baekhyun behind him, “Hey, are you okay?”  
  
“You didn't—” he worries his lower lip on his teeth, jaw clenching after he releases it. “You didn't tell me who your roommate was.”  
  
“His name's Kim Jongdae, didn't Chanyeol tell you?”  
  
“He did. I just never thought it's actually _him_ .”  
  
“What do you mean, Soo?”  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head, “Nevermind. I'll just leave.”  
  
He turns around only to get caged by Baekhyun who has a worried look on his face, “Talk to me.”  
  
“No, don't. Just let me...” he tries to push at the latter's chest but he wouldn't budge. “ _Baekhyun_ .”  
  
“Is there something wrong? How do you know Jongdae?”  
  
“I just knew him back then, it was nothing.”  
  
Kyungsoo looks away, eyes set on the book on Baekhyun's bed, willing himself not to get angry at the pure confusion of the other.  
  
“Come on, I'm your friend, aren't I? Won't you tell me or just let me make it better?”  
  
“Better? I don't know, Baekhyun. Maybe I just, I can't do this anymore. Can't do anything of this anymore.” he groans, headache growing.  
  
“What can't you do? Is it me? I'm so—”  
  
“Don't.” Kyungsoo swallows hard, “It's because you didn't tell me you were setting up Chanyeol with that- Jongdae, that asshole who coincidentally is _my ex._ I thought you would never let anything hurt Chanyeol but look at you throwing him at someone with sharp teeth—”  
  
“Hey!” Baekhyun barks back, pulling away as if he's burned. “Jongdae would never—”  
  
“That's the thing. He did, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol was hurt but he never wanted you to know so he only told me. It's not my place to say so just talk to him and push him to tell you.” Kyungsoo's hands balled up when Baekhyun tried to reach for him when he reached the door, eyes tearing up. “Stop.”  
  
“I-I, Kyungsoo, you...”  
  
“First, you were not being a good best friend to Chanyeol and now... why are you siding with Jongdae? I bet he sucked your dick or the other way, hm? And I'm—” _I'm left here hurting because of everyone,_ what he wanted to say but his tears start falling and his breath hitched.  
  
Kyungsoo lifted his left hand, “I guess this belongs to Jongdae? Then you can take this back,” he forcefully pulls out the ring, nail catching his skin on the action, throwing it at Baekhyun. “It felt like I was played, Baekhyun. I liked you too much to let you push me to the point that I feel like sinning and telling you **I love you** .”  
  
He left Baekhyun with eyes shining with tears and mouth agape while he runs down the stairs with ugly tears running down his chin.  
  
—  
  
Kyungsoo recalls the mess he spouted at Baekhyun when he wakes up, still hasn’t changed his clothes and the lights are off, it was a lot of things all at once. Longing, anger, jealousy, and hurt. Maybe he didn't make sense at all to Baekhyun's ears. But what he wanted to say was that he hates Jongdae for leaving him, hates Baekhyun for making him fall, and hates Chanyeol for forgiving so easily when Kyungsoo can't even after two years.  
  
His eyes start filling again at the feeling of the cold air and the loneliness inside the room, he wants Chanyeol to come home already and hug him, he also doesn't him to come home and see Kyungsoo looking like a joke.  
  
The second time Kyungsoo wakes up is because of the hands on his feet, he squints and sees Chanyeol smiling up at him as he massages his left foot, “Hi sunshine.”  
  
He didn't even have the strength to fight back a smile even if it's painful, the massage relieves some of it though. The silence stretches on until Chanyeol finishes both feet, the latter leans his back on the wall. Kyungsoo rolls a small bit of the edge of his blanket between his forefinger and thumb, something that he used to do when he was still little, something he does to guard him.  
  
“Soo, do you wanna talk about it?”  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head, _no_ .  
  
“I went to Baekhyun's dorm earlier and he told me everything but I want to understand what you mean by the things you said.” Chanyeol fidgets, “I want to hear it from you.”  
  
Halfway through Chanyeol's talking, Kyungsoo subtly hid his whole head under the blanket, ashamed but he expected that Baekhyun would immediately go to Chanyeol.  
  
“It's just meaningless chatter. I was just angry.” He coughs.  
  
“But still, Baekhyun was kind of shaken when I went at noon.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Apologies later.” Chanyeol lies down on his side to look up at Kyungsoo, his head only comes up to the latter's chest. “I'll listen to your calm explanation, I won't talk until you finish.”  
  
Kyungsoo tells him why he was mad at Baekhyun for not taking care of Chanyeol better, mad at Jongdae for everything. He reluctantly goes on about telling Chanyeol what happened between him and Jongdae, how they broke up, how it was partly Kyungsoo's fault for letting his mouth run free. Chanyeol was just staring straight when he finished and the silence was getting unbearable every second.  
  
“I'll give up on Jongdae.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It sounded like you still like Jongdae and that was the only thing that came into my mind.” Chanyeol smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, “I don't mind if it means that you'll be happy.”  
  
“No, Chanyeol.” he groans, “That's not what I want you to think, I only wanted you to know. You don't need to do anything.”  
  
“Okay... then what does it take to make you less mad at Baekhyun?”  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head, “Nothing.”  
  
“I bet there's something.” Chanyeol pouts, tugging his blanket. “I like that you take care of me whenever Baekhyun's not around and I never really held any grudge against him because I love him. He apologized earlier and of course, I forgave him. It's nothing worth fighting over because we've known each other for so long.”  
  
Chanyeol has this dazed look and soft smile on his lips as he tells Kyungsoo more about Baekhyun, he never really sat down with Kyungsoo and talked about his best friend. He can't describe more beyond the tone Chanyeol is using but adoration and he can't blame him, Baekhyun is really that likeable.  
  
“So, Kyungsoo, tell me how can Baekhyun make it up to you?”  
  
“I don't know.” he mumbles, his anger is actually sizzling down a bit.  
  
“But Baekhyun does really want to do something for you.” Chanyeol whines, “I promise you he can splurge some money if you want him to.”  
  
“He just did that when we ate together, it was kind of too expensive.”  
  
“What? You never told me.” he grabs Kyungsoo's arm, “Come on, Soo. It'd be bad for me to talk to Baekhyun without knowing what you want.”  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head, hiding his cheeks under his blanket when Chanyeol hooks his chin on his waist.  
  
“Please? You can't always be mad at Baekhyun because you're really kind even if you don't show it. I'll always be grateful for you, I don't deserve you, and I know you can't resist me.” Chanyeol looks up at him with a shy smile, “Doh Kyungsoo, shorter than me but also has a lot of love to give but he doesn't show it. He takes good care of Park Chanyeol, giving him cuddles when he needs some comforting, talks in a low voice that's _really_ soothing—”  
  
Kyungsoo places a hand over Chanyeol's mouth, one more confession wouldn't hurt right now, “I like you a lot, you probably thought that it's just my personality but, i-it's because I like you. It's like you want to hear me talk some more and give you compliments...”  
  
He couldn't look at Chanyeol, more focused on the fact that his heart feels like it's stuck on his throat and his face probably can melt on how much it's burning. Kyungsoo turns his body to face his wall, disappointed when Chanyeol was no longer touching him but jumped when the latter hugs him.  
  
“What do you mean you like me?” his voice is muffled on Kyungsoo's shoulder.  
  
“I have a stupid crush on you.”  
  
Chanyeol squeezes him, screaming without opening his mouth while Kyungsoo has started sweating a little.  
  
“If it makes you feel better, I-I like you too. I like you how you like me.” he feels Chanyeol sit up, “Do you want me to stay?”  
  
Kyungsoo nods, “Just don't talk about some things...”  
  
“Okay, I promise.”  
  
They talk about it while having a late dinner, Kyungsoo still can't meet Chanyeol's eyes because the latter still has a blush high on his cheeks as he stuffs his mouth with tempura shrimps, he's also trying to avoid Kyungsoo's gaze like they aren't just centimeters apart.  
  
Chanyeol slept first while Kyungsoo goes through all of Baekhyun's messages and voicemails, all of it was him apologizing and rambling about how he should've told Kyungsoo everything first like how he used to do it for Baekhyun.

  
**To Baekhyun:**  
just give me a few days, i'll be fine  
  
**From Baekhyun:**  
Oh, okay  
  
**From Baekhyun:**  
Then we'll... talk?  
  
**To Baekhyun:**  
yeah possibly me talking to jongdae about this thing  
  
**From Baekhyun:**  
Okay goodnight :)  
  
—

Since Kyungsoo is less nervous when Jongdae is mentioned, he decided to talk to him first before Baekhyun. He waits for him at a small Italian restaurant, gathering all the reasons why he should forgive his ex boyfriend who is probably much better now than when they had met.  
  
Jongdae sits across from him with a conscious smile, “Hi.”  
  
“Long time no see.” he lowers his eyes, “Uh, so, what would you like?”  
  
“We're splitting the bill, okay? I'm not gonna allow you to pay for it all.”  
  
After they ordered, they sat there in silence for a while before Jongdae spoke, “I'm sorry.”  
  
“You better be.” Is what comes out of Kyungsoo's mouth automatically and Jongdae laughs.  
  
“I really am.”  
  
Jongdae apologized for a lot of things like not being good to him, not considering his feelings, and running away when Kyungsoo needed him to answer. His physical appearance didn't change much, he just dyed his hair from black to light brown and he wears such warm colors that match his eyes. Kyungsoo reaches for Jongdae's hand that was playing with the fork, smiling at the rough feeling of his hand that was always in contrast with Kyungsoo's, “I forgive you.”  
  
Jongdae grins brightly, squeezing his hand.  
  
  
  
“I'm not really against you dating Chanyeol, I was just really protective.”  
  
“Yeah, I had a feeling.” Jongdae nods, patting his full stomach. “You're doing that because you like him, right?”  
  
“I do.” he shoots him a look, “How did you know?”  
  
“Chanyeol tends to overshare and Baekhyun has a talkative mouth. You told them you liked them— in love with them.”  
  
“I never said I was in love with Chanyeol.” he mumbles.  
  
“It's impossible not to anyway.”  
  
They stare at each other while waiting for the bill, it was like their first date but with less fumbling and shy touches because they knew each other. Jongdae slides a familiar velvet box to Kyungsoo, “I believe this belongs to you.”  
  
“Wasn't it yours?”  
  
“I was supposed to give it to you but you were gone then, it's a promise ring by the way. I was selfish enough to tell you to hang on to this while I sort myself out.” he scratches the back of his neck, “It turned into a engagement ring though, Baekhyun told me.”  
  
Kyungsoo takes the box, inspecting the inside where the silver band still lies.  
  
“I think Chanyeol persuaded you too much about Baekhyun but he really was worried. He only wanted the best for everyone.”  
  
“Thanks, Dae.”  
  
  
  
“I'll be sleeping over at a friend's tonight, you can come to our dorm to talk to Baekhyun.”  
  
“Okay.” Kyungsoo nods.  
  
They're now outside the restaurant and just standing in front of each other, Kyungsoo stares again, his heart thudding a bit too loud for someone who just had a friendly closure with his ex. His eyes fluttered closed when Jongdae leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth, his breath stuttered when the other moved away but their faces still inches away from each other. Kyungsoo cups Jongdae's face with his hands and pulls him in a proper kiss, their lips mold against each other, sharing the same warmth they did once.  
  
They part when Kyungsoo needed to breathe, noses still touching, Jongdae chuckles softly. Kyungsoo hums, “What?”  
  
“It's weird to like three people all at once.” he steals another kiss, “Feels like I need to have three lips to accommodate.”  
  
Kyungsoo laughs, hands sliding down to Jongdae's shoulder and to his hands, “We'll figure this out after I talk to Baekhyun.”  
  
“Yeah, you should go and kiss the hell out of Baekhyun.” Jongdae suggests, “But one more kiss and I'll take you to the bus stop.”  
  
He yelps when Jongdae wraps his arms around his waist and dips him, kissing his jaw up to his mouth, playful pecks that made Kyungsoo giggle and push his face away. It feels nice catching up, like nothing happened between them, already mended.  
  
—  
  
Baekhyun seems to be happy to see him, sending him curious looks at his flushed face. It's because Kyungsoo kept on thinking about Jongdae on his way to the dorm and that he remembers how much he likes Baekhyun too.  
  
“Do you want something to drink?”  
  
“No thanks.” his stomach is full of butterflies and wine, he feels them all over when he sits down on Baekhyun's bed.  
  
“Um, so I'm guessing you and Jongdae are fine now?”  
  
“Yeah, more than fine I might say.” Kyungsoo pats the spot next to him, “Come sit?”  
  
Baekhyun sits down, their knees brushing, it had Kyungsoo letting out a breathless laugh when the other jumped. It was awkward for the most part because what do you even say to a person you confessed to?  
  
“Look, I'm really sorry Kyungsoo. I didn't know what to say and I was really scared when you bursted like that,” Baekhyun takes a deep breath, “Then you just told me you like me, my mind went blank. Are you really?”  
  
“What, you think I said that just for shits and giggles?” Kyungsoo looks at him, focused on the blush on Baekhyun's cheeks. “I really don't know how I can feel like this, you know? Back then, I couldn't even see myself sharing Jongdae— fuck's sake, I left him because he was being too close to others but now...”  
  
Baekhyun sighs, “I don't know too, Soo. I just know I like you and Chanyeol. Probably Jongdae too if I look past all the things we did.”  
  
“Things you did?”  
  
“U-Uh like punching each other...?”  
  
“Was I right that you were having sex.”  
  
“You said it back then as if you were disgusted! I can't admit it at a time like that.”  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he laughs, “We are all ridiculous.”  
  
He talks to Baekhyun about his and Jongdae's night after a few prodding, Baekhyun giving out snarky comments about typical Jongdae, he shut up after Kyungsoo tells him that he still probably likes Jongdae especially after kissing each other at the sidewalk. Kyungsoo turns his head to look at Baekhyun whose eyes are sparkling, darting from Kyungsoo's eyes to lips.  
  
“Can I kiss you too?”  
  
Kyungsoo answers by kissing Baekhyun's cheek then his lips, the latter gasps, “ _Wow_ .”  
  
“Wow?” he pulls away, flushing.  
  
“I've always thought about your lips. They feel better in real life than in my mind.”  
  
Kissing Baekhyun was almost the same but there was tongue involved, Kyungsoo wonders if Baekhyun's aroused now because of how his tongue swipes everywhere, tasting Kyungsoo's mouth. He bites Baekhyun's lower lip, sucking it afterwards, it earns him a breathy moan that made him shiver. Kyungsoo pulls away after one chaste kiss, Baekhyun looks _wrecked_ , eyes glazed over and mouth very red.  
  
“Stay over?”  
  
“Chanyeol's alone in the dorm, I shouldn't.”  
  
“Oh, Chanyeol texted me that he won't be coming back because he's crashing at Zitao's after a party.”  
  
Baekhyun excused himself, showering first and probably going to take a cold shower because Kyungsoo is sure he just had a hard on from their kiss. Kyungsoo occupied the shower afterwards, using whichever body wash and wearing Baekhyun's clothes. He noticed that it's a bit loose on the shoulders, maybe Baekhyun's shoulders were stretching the fabric.  
  
He situated himself on Jongdae's bed because he can't trust Baekhyun to not provoke him to do something that will make the water in the shower go to waste. Kyungsoo taps on Zitao's message to see a picture of the latter with a passed out Chanyeol on the couch, _drunk boy's sleep time~_ it says.  
  
Kyungsoo was already succumbing to sleep when he heard Baekhyun's voice that whispered a sweet good night to him.

☼

  
For the past few months, Baekhyun had been the one to arrange each dates they're having, to get to know each other more. Almost forgetting about himself until Jongdae took the list from him and kisses him silly, telling him to wear something warm because they're going out.  
  
“This is weird.” Baekhyun exhales on his hands to warm them up.  
  
“You should be familiar with this now if we're gonna make this work.” Jongdae pulls him in closer by the shoulders, “What do you think about wrapping this up with chicken and beer?”  
  
“How about take out?” he intertwined his fingers with the hand on his shoulder, “I'm getting tired of walking around.”  
  
“Okay, sure. Wouldn't want the princess to break her heels...”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
  
  
Baekhyun's supposedly calling the chicken shop now but his lips are occupied by another pair, he blindly tossing his phone at the pillows while unbuttoning Jongdae's shirt, his back lands on his own bed, “Jongdae. We— _ahh_ .”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Ignoring the hand shoved down in his pants, he pinches Jongdae's neck to stop him, “Is it okay to be doing this without the other two?”  
  
Jongdae huffs out a laugh, pulling away to sit on Baekhyun's thighs and take out his phone, he puts it on his ear. Baekhyun kneads Jongdae's thighs, it stretches the denim and showcases his assets, if only the latter would turn around so he can see the swell of his butt.  
  
“Hey Soo, so Baekhyun was wondering about something...” the phone lands on the side of Baekhyun's head, he realizes it's on speaker when he hears Kyungsoo hum. “He wanted to know if it's okay for the two of us to have sex even without you and Yeollie.”  
  
Baekhyun opens his mouth to shot Jongdae down but the latter dives down to suck on his neck, he bites back a moan, Kyungsoo coughs at the other end of the line.  
  
_“I guess that's fine? It's for you two to decide anyway... I don't think it should even be an issue.”_  
  
“Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow!” Jongdae makes a kissy sound near the phone, “Have a good night, you two.”  
  
Baekhyun groans, “You could've been more subtle about it, you know?”  
  
“As if you wouldn't pull out something like that if we were in another position.” He rolls his eyes before playfully rubbing his hands together. “Now, I've been waiting for this moment.”  
  
Baekhyun barks out a laugh, biting his lower lip, “Then start taking off your clothes.”  
  
☼  
  
In the another dorm building, Kyungsoo's trying to fight off the arousal stirring in his lower stomach at the thought of his other two lovers frolicking. He jumps at Chanyeol's voice calling his name, “Yeah?”  
  
“What did Jongdae want?”  
  
“Oh nothing, they were just fooling around.”  
  
“And here I am being a slave to this paper.” Chanyeol sighs but gives him a shy smile, “Can you look over my grammar in this?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Kyungsoo adjusts the glasses on his nose before coming to lean over Chanyeol's desk, eyes skimming through each paragraph, “Seems like everything is good...”  
  
His fingers are typing to replace a few words when he was tugged down to sit on Chanyeol's thighs, he chokes on his own spit, Chanyeol just giggled and snuggles him from behind.  
  
“You're gonna strain your back if you don't sit!”  
  
“I'll be fine.” he pats Chanyeol's arm, breaking out in sweat.  
  
Chanyeol shakes his head so Kyungsoo just sighs, willing himself to calm down because this should be an innocent action- he blames Jongdae and Baekhyun's horny asses. After few minutes, Kyungsoo finally finished and he stood up only to be followed by Chanyeol who kisses his cheek in gratitude, now he's blushing.  
  
“I-I'm going to sleep.”  
  
“'Kay, good night.” Chanyeol chirps, typing away in his laptop after slipping on his earphones.  
  
  
**To Jongdae:**  
fuck both of you  
  
**From Baekhyun:**  
Sorry ehehe owo

—

Living in a dorm never was never a problem until now.  
  
Baekhyun glares at the two seperate beds in their dorm from his chair in front of the desk, his laptop displays different tabs of websites that are available for renting. They haven't voiced it out, how they're going to be together if they live apart from each other and live with a bunch of other people. The only problem is money, Jongdae still works in the cafe while Chanyeol has different jobs but it doesn't cover the whole monthly rent for this really spacious apartment he's looking at.  
  
He talks to Kyungsoo about it since they're the only two people without any jobs at all, the latter tells him that he has been trying to be a TA at a nearby cram school, Baekhyun had felt defeated because he doesn't know yet what he do to contribute.  
  
“You know, you can just let us handle the rent for... let's say three months until you get a job. I bet the others don't have a problem with that.”  
  
And so here he is, looking at an apartment that can fit four people in. It's a bit expensive but homey, just the right fit for four people needing four working spaces. Baekhyun turns to the saleswoman, “I'll take this.”  
  
  
  
“Not bad.” Jongdae whistles, carefully setting down two boxes. “It looked smaller in the picture.”  
  
“Well I couldn't really spend some time to take a video because I was helping Kyungsoo clean.”  
  
“Thanks for helping Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol kisses the top of his head.  
  
“Thank you! At least someone appreciates my effort.” Baekhyun pokes his tongue out at Jongdae who makes a face, “Let's get you both settled in then.”  
  
As soon as you enter the apartment, the couch and TV immediately welcomes you, windows letting the sunlight come in. Beside the TV are bookshelves with their books, video games, and Chanyeol's collection of figurines— there are two desks on each corner in case they need to get serious. To the left is the bathroom and kitchen, an island at the center while everything is backed up to the wall- _the fridge is everything_ , Jongdae exclaims after seeing bottles of beer. Venturing further is the bedroom, the big mattress is on the ground with a fluffy duvet covering it, a window at the side, two closets at the corner, and a long table that would probably be messy in just a month.  
  
Even if Baekhyun wasn't paying the rent, he just had to buy a mattress, a duvet, and a lot of sheets. It was horrible to shop by himself while a lady was following him around but at least he had bought something to lessen the problems.  
  
The night they all moved in, Kyungsoo cooked with the help of Jongdae while Baekhyun and Chanyeol salivated at the delicious smell coming from the pot. They had seconds that made Kyungsoo grin until his cheeks hurt and they fell asleep while talking to each other, Baekhyun was the first to close his eyes, three voices whispering over him.  
  
—  
  
**To Chanyeol:**  
what time are u coming home :(  
  
**From Chanyeol:**  
be there in less than 30mins!! do you want me to buy something?  
  
**To Chanyeol:**  
yeah well  
  
**To Chanyeol:**  
condoms  & lots of lube  
  
**From Chanyeol:**  
oh  
  
**To Chanyeol:**  
if u can't buy, it's ok! i'll go out later :)  
  
  
Baekhyun jumps when his phone flashes Chanyeol's name on the screen, he grins as he picks up the call, “Yeah?”  
  
“Wouldn't it be weird?” Chanyeol whispers, “How many are we talking about?”  
  
“Like maybe three boxes of condoms and four bottles?”  
  
Chanyeol gasps, “That's a lot! I can't buy that much.”  
  
“Then you take the condoms, I'll take a trip to the store for lube. See you.”  
  
He's still smiling as he picks up _five_ bottles, the cashier gives him a weird look as he scans the bottles and three Cheetos. Baekhyun gets greeted by Chanyeol taking off his jacket, “Hello, handsome.”  
  
“I bought it!” Chanyeol lifts the black plastic bag before pulling him into a hug.  
  
“Good job.” Baekhyun leads him to the couch before tossing him the Cheetos, “So how was it?”  
  
“The cashier was a girl, a high schooler probably.” he stops to pop five sticks in his mouth, “It was embarrassing, she kept glancing up at me like I was supposed to tell her why I'm buying that many!”  
  
“When I bought this too, I got looks from a mother who's carrying her baby girl. She shields her eyes as if I was naked or something.”  
  
“Maybe she's just jealous you're getting some.”  
  
Baekhyun laughs, dusting off the crumbs that fall on Chanyeol's shirt, “It's been almost a week though.”  
  
“What?!” he gasps dramatically, more crumbs falling. “I thought you and Jongdae would be, you know, because you two come home at the same time.”  
  
“Nah, he's busy dealing with his groupmates for this presentation they're doing. It's today so I have a feeling he'll come back and demand for soju.”  
  
He gets a chuckle from Chanyeol before the latter kisses him, Baekhyun kisses back but not before licking the corner of Chanyeol's lips where there's a trail of Cheeto dust, smiled when Chanyeol's breath hitched at the action.  
  
“You should leave the Cheetos on the table, wouldn't want to crush it.” he laughs when Chanyeol eagerly tosses it to the coffee table, “Let's not be careless because Kyungsoo will definitely make us clean it.”  
  
They ended up on the bed without bumping into anything, Chanyeol throws the plastic bags somewhere while kissing Baekhyun, he yelps when Baekhyun pinched his side.  
  
“Sorry, sorry. I'm just—”  
  
“Shh, I know.” Baekhyun kisses his chin, helping him out of his clothes before he takes off his own.  
  
He bites the inside of his cheek when he sees Chanyeol blatantly checking him out, they've seen each other naked a lot of times but never with this kind of intention. Chanyeol turns his head away when he catches Baekhyun's gaze, giggling on his palm, “You look different the last time I saw you.”  
  
“Well, you seem to have gained a little weight but just the right amount.” Baekhyun teases his fingers on Chanyeol's sides, the latter protests with a laugh. “Is this your first time?”  
  
Chanyeol sobers up immediately, flush running down to his neck, “Yeah. I-I've fingered myself before, a lot of times but never something real.”  
  
“Okay.” he leans down to press their foreheads together, “I want your first time to be with us three, is that okay?”  
  
“Yeah, more than okay.”  
  
“Let me just kiss you all over.” Baekhyun pries Chanyeol's mouth open with his tongue, kissing him until he's pulling away to breathe. Then his lips trail down to Chanyeol's neck, leaving chaste kisses before biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, leaving a mark.  
  
He trails kisses down until he reaches Chanyeol's cock, he looks up at him as he wastes no time putting his mouth on him. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol's jaw drop and head throw back as he bobs his head, holding the base on one hand while the other holds Chanyeol's hand. Baekhyun sucks him off until his best friend keens, begging for him to stop.  
  
“Do you want me to finger you?” he asks, reaching for the bag and pulling out one bottle.  
  
“B-But I thought.. ”  
  
“I have other plans. I quite like watching you being in pleasure.”  
  
Chanyeol blinks down at him before his mouth forms into a smile, “I love you.”  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
Baekhyun jerks himself off using his left hand while the other is busy twisting inside Chanyeol, spreading him open with four fingers as he hiccups into the back of his hand. He abandons his dick in favor of holding up one of Chanyeol's thighs after pulling away the hand that prevents Baekhyun to hear Chanyeol clearly.  
  
“Yeollie, does it feel good?”  
  
Chanyeol nods, humming before his back arches as Baekhyun curls his fingers, “Oh, fuck. It feels really- _ah_ , there, _there_ .”  
  
Baekhyun hides his face on the crook of Chanyeol's knee when the latter opens his eyes to look at him, tears at the corner of his eyes as he moans Baekhyun's name. His neglected dick twitches when Chanyeol whined, body tensing up as he comes without touching hinself.  
  
He lands on his back after Chanyeol pushes him down, sighing when a hand finally wraps around his cock. Chanyeol's hovering with his forearm to support his weight, one leg between Baekhyun's as he tries to kiss him. Baekhyun grips the sheets when Chanyeol kisses under his ear, whispering, thank you Baekhyun I love you so much.  
  
Chanyeol jerks him off until he's oversensitive, pushing his dirty hand away. Baekhyun catches his breath while Chanyeol remains on top of him, kissing his clavicles and shoulders. He reaches for the towel on the nightstand to wipe them down, the least he could do to make Kyungsoo less angry.  
  
Baekhyun couldn't keep his lips off Chanyeol's when he tosses the towel into the bin, playfully biting Chanyeol's tongue until they chuckle and pull away. They lie facing each other while holding hands, Baekhyun watches Chanyeol yawn then blush when the latter kisses his forehead, leaving a whisper of 'cute' before cuddling closer.  
  
—  
  
“Aren't they both moving a bit too fast?” Baekhyun whispers to Kyungsoo, they're both on the couch but looking at the open door of their bedroom where the other two are kissing.  
  
“You're doing this now, really?” Kyungsoo chuckles, punching his shoulder.  
  
“I mean, I knew Chanyeol since we were little and I've been fucking Jongdae for almost four months. They've only dated for a month!”  
  
Baekhyun jokingly mutters under his breath about torturing Jongdae later, he didn't expect the mouth on the side of his neck, relaxing when Kyungsoo whispers on his ear, “What about me?”  
  
“You? Hmm... we've been friends since I visited your dorm.” Baekhyun turns his attention to Kyungsoo, brushing their lips together. “We aren't going too fast, right.”  
  
“Definitely not.” Kyungsoo fists the front of his shirt.  
  
“I've been thinking about your lips almost every day now. So soft and thick.” he sucks the lower lip into his mouth, getting more turned on when he hears the mix of Chanyeol and Jongdae's moans. “Want them on my cock.”  
  
Kyungsoo hums, “I know. I bet you want me to choke on it.”  
  
Baekhyun moans, already falling apart, “Confidence looks good on you. Fuck.”  
  
“You're already so hard.” His head falls on Kyungsoo's shoulder when the latter palms him through his sweats, panting embarrassingly. “Come shower with me.”  
  
He flushes when Kyungsoo shoots him a smirk, he hasn't kissed him properly and yet Baekhyun's already so close to begging. He looks over the couch to see Jongdae on his knees in front of Chanyeol, well, he'll see Kyungsoo in the same position soon.  
  
“Baekhyunnie.” He scrambles from his spot to run to Kyungsoo who's leaning against the bathroom sink, already naked.  
  
—  
  
They hadn't planned any of it, two people kissing innocently until another attaches themselves into someone's neck, the fourth one whispering to the other. Jongdae and Chanyeol were kissing again in the bedroom, they were just talking about the book Jongdae's reading until it led to kissing. Baekhyun's fingers found their place on Chanyeol's nipples under his sweater, he looks over to Kyungsoo who has his own hands teasing the inside of Jongdae's thighs.  
  
Jongdae curses, pulling away from the kiss, “Are we gonna do this?”  
  
“Do you want to?” Baekhyun asks, the rest nodded.  
  
“How do we do it?” Chanyeol squirms when Baekhyun rolls his nipples between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
“Circle jerk?” Jongdae suggests before explaining to them how to do it, voice breaking off whenever Kyungsoo does a bit too much to him.  
  
They decided who touches who by rock, paper, and scissors because Chanyeol demanded it to be that way. The winner chooses who will jerk them off, the first one was Kyungsoo who immediately pulls Chanyeol's arm to lock lips with him. The second winner was Baekhyun who chose Kyungsoo, Jongdae chose Baekhyun, and Chanyeol is left with Jongdae.  
  
Baekhyun situated himself between Kyungsoo and Jongdae, all of them sitting crossed legged after taking off their clothes. He wanted to be the one next to Chanyeol but the sight of the latter in front of him isn't that bad.  
  
It's Jongdae who starts, wet hand wrapping around Chanyeol who sighs in relief, he leans his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder as he also starts touching Kyungsoo. Baekhyun jumps when Kyungsoo slaps his thigh slightly, he was too engrossed in Chanyeol's face, but places his left hand on Kyungsoo's knee while his other hand is on Jongdae's cock.  
  
Baekhyun bites his lower lip when Kyungsoo's thumb prods on his slit the same time Jongdae's hand on Chanyeol starts moving in a fast pace, Chanyeol's already crumbling, mumbling all their names. His eyes slipped close, Kyungsoo's hand matches Jongdae's pace and it makes him thrust his hips up- wrong move, Kyungsoo tightens his hand around him as a warning.  
  
“Soo.” He whines, looking at Kyungsoo who only raises an eyebrow at him. It's really different to see Kyungsoo still composed even if Chanyeol's panting on his neck and jerking him off, that only made Baekhyun's stomach twist.  
  
A hand was placed over Baekhyun's, Jongdae spares him a glace, fucking winks at him before using their hands to jerk him off. It looks really romantic despite their bodies sweating and noises mixing with each other. The loudest is Chanyeol's whines and whimpers, Jongdae would've beat him if he wasn't biting his lip.  
  
Baekhyun's mouth runs free when Kyungsoo stops him from getting too excited, I'm sorry fuck Soo I'm sorry please, his right hand is trying not to slack off because Jongdae's left hand leaves to play with Chanyeol's nipple.  
  
He feels pleasure zip up his spine when Kyungsoo moans his name, the hand on his cock moving faster. Chanyeol's thighs are visibly shaking and Baekhyun squeezes Kyungsoo's knee, “Fuck. I'm close.”  
  
He's so close just seeing his— _their_ Chanyeol fall apart.  
  
Baekhyun doesn't notice Jongdae and Kyungsoo nod at each other, the hand on him disappeared but before he can protest, lips are claiming his and he knows it's Jongdae. The latter pulls away to whisper, “Touch me properly.”  
  
Jongdae turns his back on him to pull Chanyeol on his lap, Baekhyun chases his warmth, arms wrapping around Jongdae's waist and hand on his leaking cock. He looks up to see Kyungsoo in the same position as him, his mouth on Chanyeol's exposed neck but his dark eyes are on Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun licks his lips and focuses on getting off Jongdae, he sees Chanyeol's head lolling to the side and surges forward to kiss him, a mess of tongues and the latter murmuring his name. It doesn't take long before Jongdae's back is arching and Chanyeol lets out a cry, shooting on their stomach, their boyfriend's hands, and on each other.  
  
Jongdae takes a weak Chanyeol in his arms before they roll over to the clean side of the bed, Baekhyun takes the chance to throw himself to Kyungsoo who catches him with a groan, their lips crashing a bit painfully. Baekhyun uses both of his hands to jerk them off, cursing like a sailor when he feels a wet finger prod on his hole and slip inside, he comes with a weak shout of Kyungsoo's name.  
  
Kyungsoo follows soon after, chanting Baekhyun's name over and over, fingers digging on the other's hips. Baekhyun slumps on Kyungsoo, blinking sleepily when he sees Chanyeol smile at him before he gets picked up by long arms.  
  
Baekhyun mumbles words of gratitude to Chanyeol while he’s being cleaned up, kissing the top of Chanyeol's head repeatedly until they settled down on the side where Jongdae and Kyungsoo are kissing languidly. He lets Chanyeol lie on his shoulder, his hand threading on the black hair while they watch Kyungsoo murmur a few things to Jongdae who's looking down at him amusedly.  
  
He can imagine the life they had before they broke up but this is much better, better when Kyungsoo moves closer to him and gives them good night kisses. Jongdae doing the same while Baekhyun can't move because Chanyeol's already asleep.  
  
“Good night.” he whispers.  
  
Kyungsoo hums, Jongdae taps his stomach, and Chanyeol snuggles closer.  
  
—  
  
Baekhyun's getting his shoulders massaged by Jongdae while he's trying to do the same with Kyungsoo as they watch some comedy movie on the TV when they hear the lock being turned, Chanyeol came in with a wary look and Baekhyun's heart clenches.  
  
“Hey,” Kyungsoo calls out softly, standing up to take Chanyeol's hand bit stops. “What's this?”  
  
“I-I found her inside one of the claw machines, I thought she might die or something- I mean what if she suffocates inside there?!” Chanyeol whisper-shouts.  
  
Baekhyun and Jongdae came to look at what he was holding, a white cat pops her head out from Chanyeol's scarf that's wrapped around its body. She looks up at them with wide eyes, blinking.  
  
“How did you get her out?” Jongdae coos, letting the cat sniff his fingers.  
  
“I had to run to the pet shop to get treats. Thankfully, she climbed out when she smelled them.” the cat meows as if she agrees, “No one bothered to take her and she looks like she needed a home...”  
  
Baekhyun looks up to see Chanyeol giving then his puppy eyes, he reaches a hand up to scratch the back of his boyfriend's head, “You're a hero, babe.”  
  
“Yeah, let's keep her.” Kyungsoo nods, running his finger on top of the cat's head.  
  
“Really?” Chanyeol vibrates with excitement, grinning.  
  
“Of course. You saved her, why not go all the way and let her live with us?”  
  
Kyungsoo tiptoes to kiss Chanyeol's nose and the latter giggles, crouching down to their height. Baekhyun takes the opportunity to kiss Chanyeol's cheek, he sees the others kissing all over Chanyeol's face and grins. The cat meows again and tries to escape from where she's wedged between four bodies.  
  
Chanyeol gets pushed down to sit on the couch so the four of them could share warmth, Baekhyun back hugs Kyungsoo who's leaning onto Chanyeol and Jongdae at the other side. They watch the cat jump on their coffee table, sitting on the remote that made them laugh.  
  
Baekhyun sighs, this maybe just the start for them but he already feels complete. What he thought were just simple friendships are now turned into a relationship between four people who are just loving each other.  
  
“Hey, what would you like for dinner?” Kyungsoo whispers, taking Baekhyun's hand in his. “It's your turn to choose.”  
  
“And don't say you want us or I'll ban you from the bedroom.” Jongdae pokes his tongue out while Chanyeol laughs.  
  
“As if.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “I want you all to line up so each one gets a turn to sit on my face and—”  
  
Kyungsoo pulls him into a headlock, “Don't you dare continue that.”  
  
Baekhyun gives them all an innocent smile, face turning red at the slight pressure of Kyungsoo's strong love.  
  
“Can I go first?” Chanyeol lifts his hand up, smiling brightly.  
  
“Chanyeol!”  
  
“Yeol!” Jongdae splutters.  
  
“I love you so fucking much.”  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo cooks dinner a bit later, sweet and sour pork that was requested by Jongdae because Baekhyun just can't shut his mouth. He doesn't regret it though, especially when after dinner, Chanyeol does sit on his face and cry because of pleasure while the cat scratches the bedroom door— Jongdae and Kyungsoo probably doing something in the bathroom too.  
  
Baekhyun takes a picture of his three boyfriends half asleep, sending it to their group chat.  
  
  
**Boyfriends!!!!**  
  
_*Hyunnie sent a picture*_  
  
**Hyunnie** : Sexy babies asleep zzzz.  
  
_*Hyunnie sent a picture_ *  
  
**Hyunnie** : Dick pic

 **Hyunnie** : I'm expecting our next sex, the 4 of us ;)))  
  
**Soo** : stfu and come to bed  
  
**Hyunnie** : Oooohhh are u gonna punish me if I don't follow  
  
**Soo** : i'll shove up something unpleasant in your ass baekhyun  
  
**Yeol** : but your dick isn't unpleasant¿???¿  
  
**Dae** : YEOL  
  
**Soo** : stop chatting  
  
**Hyunnie** : I thought you all were sleeping

 **Hyunnie** : ;) Soo ;)  
  
**Dae** : yeol isn't lying though  
  
  
  
A squeal rings throughout the apartment as Kyungsoo tickles Jongdae until Baekhyun becomes the second prey. Chanyeol just giggles under the duvet, unscathed because he knows they're intentionally letting him slide.  
  
The two sleep on Chanyeol's right side to avoid Kyungsoo's deadly hands and Chanyeol happily cuddles Kyungsoo, burying his face on the latter's soft hair. He smiles when he hears Jongdae and Baekhyun snicker behind him, Baekhyun's fingers shyly intertwining with Kyungsoo's.  
  
Chanyeol loves everything, especially his three lovely boyfriends. And the cat also who will probably be named after some fruit (he has a feeling it would be Baekhyun who will choose).

  
❆ ❆ ❆

  
_“There is no way we're calling her Cherry.” Kyungsoo huffs._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Come on! It will make Chanyeol happy to hear it. It matches his hair.” Baekhyun insists, “Do you have any ideas?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Snowflake would be good.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“That is such a cute word coming out of your mouth.” Jongdae gasps before deflating. “She isn't as thin or little as a snowflake though.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _The small and thin cat has turned into a chubby cat after a few months but she still can handle herself. The moment the doorknob turns, she perks up as Chanyeol comes in with his beanie covered in snow._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Snowflake.” Everyone agrees as Chanyeol comes up to the cat to pet her, they all coo when Snowflake bumps her head on Chanyeol's cheek._

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine snowflake like [this](https://twitter.com/yoongibam9793/status/995320437402877953?s=19) :'>
> 
> title is from day6's [when you love someone](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qWQ1xOfUNYQ)
> 
> — Pls do comment if there are some confusions, things that need improvement and such!!


End file.
